


Lovelier The Second Time Around

by Dreamin



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Episode S01E08 After The Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Violet meets a reserved bachelor at her daughter and son-in-law's ball. Can she find love again?
Relationships: Violet Bridgerton/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Violet sighed softly as she watched the dancers from the sidelines. Her daughter and Simon’s first autumnal ball at Clyvedon was well underway and, from what she could tell, it was going off without a hitch. Anthony was dutifully dancing with the eligible young ladies but she could tell his heart wasn’t in it. Benedict had brought the modiste, Genevieve, as his guest. Since Daphne and Simon hadn’t said anything against it, Violet decided to hold her tongue despite how wrong she thought the young woman was for him. Colin was happily enjoying Greece, as per the letter that had arrived that morning.

Eloise had spent exactly two minutes at the ball before decamping for the library. It had come to the point where Violet didn’t blame her. Dinner parties and card parties were easy to withstand, but there was something about balls that brought out the melancholy in her. _Admit it,_ she admonished herself, _you still miss Edmund._ She sighed again. _He was such a good dancer. It’s been so long since I last danced, I’m not certain I remember how._

She was still lost in thought when a man her age on the other side of the dance floor caught her eye. He was tall, with thick, straight, dark brown hair and a face that looked like it had been carved from marble – it was that perfect, and that cold. Still, he was the most elegant man Violet had laid her eyes on in some time and she felt compelled to meet him.

To that end, she sought out Daphne, who was conversing with that awful Miss Cowper and looked in need of a distraction. Violet caught her eye and Daphne made her excuses to Cressida before coming over to her, a grateful smile on her face.

“Thank you, Mama,” she murmured.

Violet smiled back knowingly. “Think nothing of it, dearest. It seems to be our lot to provoke that family – I had clashes with Cressida’s mother when we were your age, just as your grandmother did with her grandmother. Now, there is something I’d like your help with.”

“Anything.”

She turned towards where the man was standing. “That gentleman over there, the one all in black who looks like he’s forgotten how to smile?”

Her daughter chuckled. “I don’t need to look, Mama – I know exactly who you mean. That’s Sir Warrick Palmer, he’s one of our neighbors.”

“What do you know of him?” Violet asked, trying not to sound too interested.

Daphne smiled knowingly. “Why, Mama? Have you developed an interest in the man already?”

She blushed. “If you must know, I can’t recall the last time I saw a man so elegant.”

The duchess’s smile widened. “He’s a baronet, there’s just one estate between our land and his. He’s fifty and has never married.”

“Then who is his heir?”

“His nephew. I’ve met him, he’s a very unpleasant young man. Quite full of himself.” She made a moue of disgust then she grinned. “But Sir Warrick is a true gentleman, if a bit more reserved than most. He’ll suit you well, Mama.”

“I’m not looking to marry the man,” Violet protested, blushing. “I only want to meet him.”

“That’s always the first step.” Daphne linked their arms and led Violet over to the baronet. She smiled when she caught his eye. “Sir Warrick.”

He bowed and Violet thought even that was elegant. “Your Grace.”

“Are you amenable to an introduction?”

He raised an eyebrow. “I suppose.”

Daphne grinned, undaunted. “Mama, may I present Sir Warrick Palmer? Sir Warrick, this is my mother Violet, the Dowager Viscountess Bridgerton.”

He bowed again. “Lady Bridgerton.”

Violet curtsied. “Sir Warrick.”

“I see where the duchess gets her charm, grace, and beauty.” He paid the compliment with the tone of someone just being polite.

Still, Violet refused to let him put her off that easily. “Thank you, sir,” she said, smiling as prettily as if he had paid her a genuine compliment.

“A new dance is starting,” Daphne said, grinning. “And I know my mother’s dance card is empty.”

Sir Warrick raised an eyebrow again but he dutifully held out a hand to Violet. “May I have this dance, Lady Bridgerton?”

“You may, sir,” she said, smiling a bit, as she took his hand.

He escorted her onto the dance floor and they lined up for what was one of Violet’s favorite dances – Mr. Beveridge’s Maggot. The baronet proved to be as elegant in dancing as he was in anything else.

“You dance very well,” Violet said approvingly.

“Thank you.” He sounded utterly bored but she pressed on.

“This is the first time I’ve danced in ten years, since my husband passed.” She smiled a bit. “I’m glad to see I haven’t forgotten how.”

“My condolences on your loss,” he said, again sounding like he was only saying it to be polite.

“Thank you, sir,” she said, nodding her head in acknowledgement. “I don’t recall seeing you during the Season.”

“I normally avoid London unless absolutely necessary.”

_What must I say to fully engage him in conversation?_ Violet wondered. She decided to try the weather, always a last resort. “It’s been unusually dry here, I expected more rain this time of year.”

There was the barest hint of a smile on his face. “Lady Bridgerton, you need not continue. I am never the most loquacious of men, even with people I know well. Just enjoy the dance.”

She smiled at that. “Very well, sir.” They spent the rest of the dance in silence and she admired the way he moved.

When the dance ended, Sir Warrick escorted her back to Daphne then bowed. “If you will excuse me, Your Grace, my lady, there is someone I must speak to.”

“Of course,” Violet said as she and Daphne curtsied. “Thank you for the dance, Sir Warrick.”

He nodded then walked away.

Daphne immediately turned to her, grinning. “So, how was he?”

Violet sighed. “I was about as successful in engaging him in conversation as I was with your older brothers when they were fifteen and sullen, which is to say not at all. But he essentially admitted that being conversational is against his nature, so we agreed to dance in silence.” _That was odd but agreeable._

Her daughter’s smile was sympathetic. “At least you enjoyed the dance, if not your partner.”

Violet smiled. “That I did.” _I can’t imagine he’ll want to repeat the experience, however._

On the other side of the ballroom, Warrick found his host. Simon looked up from where he’d been keeping a distant eye on his wife and smiled at him.

“Enjoying yourself, Palmer?” he asked.

“I need a word with you, Your Grace.”

Simon rolled his eyes at the formality but lead the way out of the ballroom and into his study. “Alright, what’s so important that you pulled me away from watching my wife?”

“I need you to tell me everything you know about the Bridgertons, especially the dowager viscountess.”

The younger man raised an eyebrow. “Dare I ask why?”

He sighed impatiently. “Because I just danced with the woman and found her enchanting.”


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast the next morning was the usual lively affair. It didn’t matter which house the Bridgerton family found themselves in, they were always in high spirits at mealtime. Violet only had to stop one food fight between her two youngest, she suspected they were on their best behavior for their new brother-in-law.

Daphne grinned at everyone from her place at the foot of the table. There was a definite minx-like twinkle in her eye that Violet could only assume marriage to Simon had put there. “For those not in attendance at the ball last night,” the young duchess said, then she eyed her older brothers, “and those not paying attention, our mother danced with a gentleman.”

Violet couldn’t help blushing. “Really, dearest, it’s nothing of import.”

Hyacinth and Anthony immediately asked, “Who?” While Hyacinth’s face was lit up with happiness, Anthony’s was darkened with suspicion.

Daphne’s grin widened. “Sir Warrick Palmer, one of our neighbors.”

“I don’t like it,” Anthony declared.

“Is he a knight?” Hyacinth asked.

“He’s a baronet,” Violet said, still blushing. “A very handsome and elegant baronet-”

“Who probably doesn’t have a penny to his name,” Anthony cut in.

Simon smirked. “On the contrary, Sir Warrick is one of the richest men in the county.”

“After Simon, of course,” Daphne said, smiling a bit.

He nodded in acknowledgement. “You passed his estate, Ainsworth, on the way here.”

Violet remembered their carriage driving by an estate with extensive grounds but the road had been too far for them to view the house. “It was just a dance, Anthony. He certainly wasn’t trying to court me.”

One of the liveried footmen came into the room bearing an armload of flowers and addressed Simon. “A delivery, Your Grace, for the ladies of the family.”

Simon grinned knowingly. “Pass them out, Stevens.”

The footman nodded then passed out the bouquets – half a dozen pale pink rosebuds each for Eloise, Francesca, and Hyacinth; half a dozen yellow roses for Daphne; and a dozen lavender roses for Violet. Her bouquet was the only one with a card.

_Lady Bridgerton,_

_Just a small token of appreciation for you and your daughters._

_Sir Warrick Palmer_

“They’re from Sir Warrick,” she told her family, unable to keep the amazement out of her voice.

Daphne asked the maids to get five vases filled with water. When the breakfast dishes were cleared away and the crystal vases brought out, Violet and Daphne showed Hyacinth how to arrange roses in a vase. Francesca already knew and arranged her flowers beautifully. Eloise, on the other hand, declared that she was going to press hers.

Daphne looked over at her husband, smiling a bit. “Did Sir Warrick get the idea of sending all of us flowers from you?”

Simon smirked. “I can neither confirm nor deny.”

“I still don’t like it,” Anthony muttered. “A man his age, courting a woman Mother’s age.”

Violet raised an eyebrow. “And what’s wrong with our ages, Anthony? Sir Warrick is fifty, I am seven-and-forty.”

“Romance at your age is undignified.”

Surprised laughter bubbled out of her. “I will be sure to remind you of that, Anthony, when you are my age. Your wife will certainly appreciate it.”

Her oldest son had the decency to blush slightly. “If he’s not after your money, then what’s his game?”

Benedict grinned. “Could it be, Brother, that Sir Warrick is actually after Mother for herself? It’s been known to happen. Once, anyway.”

Violet smiled a bit. “I’ll have you know, Benedict, that I had my pick of suitors in my day, your father happened to be the most agreeable.”

“Oh, so you do remember Father,” Anthony muttered.

Every person in the room glared at him. “Anthony Bridgerton!” they shouted in unison, in tones ranging from shocked to truly hurt.

Violet had to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat before she addressed him, her voice trembling slightly. “I will never forget Edmund or the love we had together.” She smiled weakly as she looked at each child in turn. “How can I when I see him in each and every one of you?” All of them except Anthony smiled back at her proudly, so she addressed her next words to him. “If Sir Warrick wants to court me, I will not object. I will always love Edmund, but my heart has room for more.” She smiled at her son-in-law. “After all, I was able to make room for Simon, just as I will for all of my other sons- and daughters-in-law.”

“Don’t forget grandchildren,” Daphne said, grinning, as she wrapped an arm around her husband.

Violet stared at her. “Is that an announcement, dearest?”

Daphne grinned wider and looked to Simon, who said, grinning himself, “The first Hastings child is due the beginning of next Season.”

Violet’s potential suitor was temporarily forgotten in the ensuing celebration. Though it wasn’t even close to noon, Simon insisted on having champagne brought up from the cellar. The adults were each given a glass, Eloise and Francesca each had half a glass, and Gregory, Hyacinth, and Daphne each had a sip.

Anthony, decidedly mellower from the champagne, approached Violet after the hubbub had died down again. “I still don’t like it,” he admitted quietly, “but you’re a grown woman, you know what you’re doing.”

Violet smiled a bit. “How nice of you to acknowledge that your mother is a grown woman. That must have taken a great deal of effort on your part, Anthony.” Her smile brightened. “Now, if you’re done being an insufferable prig, I will send a thank you to Sir Warrick.”

He gaped at her rather like a codfish just pulled out of the water, so she excused herself to the others and left the breakfast room, smiling to herself over her small victory.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Sir Warrick,_

_Thank you for the flowers, the girls and I were quite delighted. I hope procuring them wasn’t too much trouble since they are out of season._

_You are more than welcome to dine with us at Bridgerton House the next time you’re in London, or Aubrey Hall the next time you’re in Kent._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Violet Bridgerton_

Warrick found himself reading the short note over and over like some lovesick schoolboy. _Which is absurd since I was never lovesick even when I was a schoolboy. Still, there is something about the lady that has captured my attention._

Simon had told him at the ball that Violet Bridgerton was a respected widow of the _ton_ , but also a lonely woman whose only joy was in her many children. _And they are starting to leave the nest. Where will she find happiness when all of them are gone?_ The idea of a woman as lovely and sweet as her all alone did not sit well with him.

_How does a man of my years go about courting a woman? I refuse to follow her around like some sad-eyed puppy. We are adults and we will behave as such._ He thought about the social calendar for a moment. _The Ashburnhams’ ball is next week. I wasn’t planning to attend but if Lady Bridgerton will be in attendance, it would be worth going._

After another moment of deliberating, he made up his mind and left his study to change, loudly shouting for someone to ready his favorite horse.

The ride to Clyvedon seemed to pass by in a moment and he found himself soon in sight of the manor. To his surprise, he saw Lady Bridgerton and some of her brood having a picnic luncheon on the lawn. They looked up when he approached and he quickly dismounted then handed the reigns to a stablehand who had come running up. Warrick walked to the little group as they got to their feet.

Lady Bridgerton smiled at him happily then turned to the children. “This is Sir Warrick Palmer, the man who sent the flowers.” Then she turned to him, smiling proudly. “These are my youngest – Gregory and Hyacinth.” She and the girl curtsied and the boy bowed.

Warrick bowed. “It’s an honor to meet you both,” he said just as respectfully as he would with any adult.

The girl, Hyacinth, grinned. “Oh, I _like_ him. He talks to us like we’re grown and he’s just as handsome as you said, Mama.”

Her mother blushed brightly. “Hyacinth, really.”

Gregory rolled his eyes then assessed Warrick. “What are your intentions towards my mother?” He sounded as grown-up and serious as a twelve-year-old could.

Lady Bridgerton’s eyes widened. “Gregory! Where on Earth-”

The boy turned to his mortified mother. “What? It’s what Anthony said he wanted to ask him.” He turned back to Warrick, one eyebrow raised. “Well, sir?”

Despite wanting to smile at the child’s attempt at interrogation, he kept a straight face. “I assure you, Master Gregory, I have only the most honorable intentions towards your mother.”

Gregory nodded, apparently satisfied. The pleased look on Lady Bridgerton’s face was well worth the journey.

Hyacinth smiled sweetly and he assumed she looked just like her mother at that age. “Does that mean you’re going to marry her?”

He managed a small smile. “Perhaps, in due time.”

Lady Bridgerton stared at him. “Children,” she said, not taking her eyes off him, “bring the picnic things inside, it’s going to rain soon.”

The two youngest Bridgertons grinned at each other then Hyacinth grabbed the blanket and Gregory grabbed the basket and they ran back to the house. Warrick looked up and the sky was indeed darkening. He looked back at her to find her shaking her head in disbelief.

Finally, she looked up at him, amazed. “You actually came all the way here to tell me you want to court me?”

“I came all the way here to ask if you’re planning to attend Lord and Lady Ashburnham’s ball next week.” He smiled a bit. “The courting would be implied.”

“We’re leaving for Kent tomorrow,” Lady Bridgerton said, her smile and tone apologetic. “We only came for Daphne and Simon’s ball.”

“Most unfortunate. And how often do you visit your daughter?”

She smiled a bit. “Not very, I want to give her and Simon as much privacy as I can. Do you often visit Kent?”

“I must admit I’ve never had a reason to before.”

Her smile softened. “You have one now, if you like.”

Warrick raised an eyebrow. “The viscount won’t object?”

“If he does, I’ll simply move into the dower house.”

That was the moment that the heavens opened. She grabbed his arm and they ran to the shelter of the house. In the foyer, a footman took their coats and hats and asked if he was staying for dinner.

“Sir Warrick is staying the night,” Lady Bridgerton said in a tone befitting a woman who had run a household her entire adult life. “I will not send him out again in this weather.”

“I’ll inform Their Graces,” the footman said then he bowed and walked away.

“It really isn’t necessary,” Warrick started to tell her.

“I doubt this storm will pass before morning, I’ll not have you getting sick because of me.” She smiled. “Besides, it’ll give us a chance to have dinner then breakfast together.” Her cheeks pinkened. “With the rest of my family, of course.”

“Of course,” he said, smiling a bit, then he offered her his arm. “Shall we face the onslaught of questions, my lady?”

She took it, grinning. “We shall, sir.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner with Sir Warrick and her family felt more like officers interrogating a spy. Violet could only be grateful that he kept his sense of humor through it all. The order of precedence meant that they were seated at opposite ends of the table, with her at Simon’s left at the head of the table and him at Daphne’s right at the foot.

“So, Palmer,” Anthony said, smiling a bit, “what is it that you do with your time?” He was seated across from Violet but their family never shied away from talking down the table.

Sir Warrick smiled a bit. “I’m something of a scholar, my lord.”

“And your area of study?”

“Ancient Greek and Latin literature – I’m a translator.”

“Has any of your works been published?”

Violet rolled her eyes. “Anthony, really.”

Simon smirked. “Remember that the baronet is my guest, the same as you.”

“Then you ask him,” Anthony muttered as he took a sip of his wine.

“I have yet to be published,” Sir Warrick said. “I’m still working on my magnum opus, an accurate translation of _The Iliad_.”

“Just what the world needs, another _Iliad_ ,” Anthony muttered.

The rest of the family ignored him. Gregory and Hyacinth asked Sir Warrick about the Trojan War, Benedict and Francesca discussed Bath, Eloise talked down the table at Daphne even though Anthony was seated next to her, leaving Violet to speak to Simon, though again Anthony was seated across from her.

“Are you nervous about being a first-time father, Simon?” she asked, smiling.

Simon chuckled. “More than I care to admit. My own father was … decidedly lacking, but Daphne has told me many times about her father. From what I gather, Edmund was the best of fathers.”

She smiled softly. “He was.” Then her smile brightened. “But you and Daphne will be excellent parents. You already have the necessary requirement – love.”

Simon bowed his head in acknowledgement. “Thank you. My love for Daphne grows stronger every day.”

“As it should.” Violet couldn’t help looking to Sir Warrick, who smiled at her when he caught her eye and she smiled back. “All love should be like that.”

* * *

After dinner, Warrick was invited to port and billiards with Simon and the oldest two Bridgerton brothers. Despite Lord Bridgerton’s constant glares, he accepted the invitation. He wasn’t the best billiards player but he was willing to do anything to get in the younger man’s good graces.

Benedict took a shot then grinned at him. “I don’t get you, Sir Warrick. You’re rich, reasonably good looking, and moderately intelligent, so how is it that you’ve avoided parson’s mousetrap for so long?”

Warrick smiled a bit. “I’m afraid my ‘moderate’ intelligence meant that I’ve always seen the unmarried ladies of the ton as silly, simpering chits. I couldn’t bear the thought of marrying a woman who wasn’t my intellectual equal.”

“Yet you find our mother is up to snuff?” Benedict asked, delighted. “That’s quite the compliment.”

“Our mother is the epitome of what a lady should be,” Anthony said as he took his shot.

Simon chuckled. “I think Daphne rivals her in that.”

Benedict grinned. “Of course you do, you’re in love with her.”

Warrick chuckled as he took his shot. “I believe it’s safe to say having the love of any Bridgerton lady is a rare and precious gift.”

“At least we agree on something,” Anthony muttered.

* * *

The men rejoined the ladies and Gregory in the drawing room and Daphne grinned. “Mama, why don’t you show Sir Warrick around the walled garden? It’s beautiful in the torchlight.”

Anthony raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it too cold at this hour?”

“Nonsense,” Daphne insisted. “As long as they wear their coats, they’ll be fine. Go on.”

Violet turned to the baronet, smiling a bit. “It seems the duchess wants us out of the house. Do you mind, Sir Warrick?”

He smiled back. “Not at all, my lady.” He offered her his arm and she took it.

Once they had retrieved their coats and hats, Violet led the way out of the house and into the walled garden. The storm had passed but left the night much chillier than the day. She wanted to bury herself into Sir Warrick’s warmth but settled for walking arm-in-arm with him in companionable silence.

Violet smiled a bit. “I hope Anthony hasn’t been too difficult.”

Sir Warrick chuckled. “He has but it’s understandable – he’s very protective of you.”

“He always has been. After the mourning period for Edmund had passed, I found myself with a bevy of unwanted suitors. Some of them wanted my dower money, some wanted a wife with proven fertility, some just wanted a connection to the Bridgerton family. Anthony sent them all packing.”

“That must have been a difficult time for you,” he said gently.

“It was,” she admitted. “But I had my children, they got me through.”

He nodded then smiled a bit. “So, what’s your pastime?”

Violet smiled happily. “Needlework. I’m making a christening gown for Daphne and Simon’s baby.”

“I’m sure it will be beautiful.” He sighed quietly then led her over to a stone bench and they sat down. “I must be honest, Lady Bridgerton – I find you very attractive, intelligent, and amiable, but I feel that courting you properly may be beyond my capabilities.”

Her heart soared at this declaration but she had to smile at his self-depreciation. “Is it simply because you have not tried to court a woman before?”

“That and I’ve seen how other men go about it and it’s not something I can see myself doing.”

“There is no one way to court, Sir Warrick,” she said, smiling gently. “Whatever feels natural to you will be perfectly acceptable to me.” She held out her gloved hand and after a moment’s hesitation, he took it.

He gave her a half-smile she found charming. “Then I will find a way to court you that is mine alone.”


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony watched from the front parlor windows and frowned as his mother and Sir Warrick disappeared into the shadows of the walled garden. Even with the torchlight, he couldn’t make them out. “I should go out there and chaperone.”

“You will do nothing of the sort, Brother,” Daphne said firmly from somewhere behind him, her disapproval clear in her tone. “Mama is a grown woman and a widow, she has no need of a chaperone.”

Anthony turned to face her and dispute her argument but stopped short when Simon stepped in, smirking. “Indeed, as long as they’re discreet, your mother and the baronet can do whatever they like.”

He scowled at that. _God knows what they’re doing out there._

“You’re not helping,” Daphne muttered to her husband then she turned to Anthony. “This is the first time since Papa died that she has shown interest in a man. It’s been ten years, Anthony. Don’t you think she’s been alone long enough?”

“I would never begrudge Mother happiness,” Anthony said defensively, “but I remember how she was with Father-”

“As do I,” Daphne cut in.

Benedict smirked. “As do any of us who were old enough to witness them.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “My point is that no one can make her as happy as he did.”

Eloise came over. “Then, in your eyes, it’s better that she’s alone? While no one can give her the same kind of happiness, don’t you think she should have the chance at happiness of a different sort?”

Daphne smirked at her. “It doesn’t matter what Anthony thinks because Mama does not need his approval to do anything. She is certainly of age, so she doesn’t need his permission to marry, and she’s not dependent on his income since she lives off the dower money. In fact…” She turned to him. “If Mama were to move into the Dower House at Aubrey Hall and find her own home in London, you’d hardly see her at all. If you continue to fight this match, Brother, I guarantee that’s what will happen.”

“Sir Warrick is one of the most honorable men I have ever met,” Simon said. “Among intellectual circles, he is highly regarded for his expertise. He’s a good man, he will treat your mother well.”

“He’s really nice,” Hyacinth added, grinning as she and his other young siblings approached. “He was so polite to us.”

“He’s met us all, save Colin, and hasn’t run away,” Gregory said, also grinning. “That has to count for something.”

“But most importantly,” Francesca said, smiling, “he likes Mama and she likes him. That should be enough to convince anyone, I would think.”

“No one’s asking you to call him ‘Father,’” Daphne said gently. “We simply want you to not stand in their way.”

Anthony turned back to the windows and looked for them even though he knew it would be impossible to see them. He sighed heavily. _They’re right, of course. All of them._ He turned back to them, smiling proudly. “When did I stop being the wisest one?”

“When I came along,” Benedict said, smirking. The others laughed.

Anthony playfully rolled his eyes then he grinned at them. “This match might work, now that I think about it. At the very least, I could use another person to beat at Pall Mall.”

His siblings and brother-in-law cheered.

* * *

“I will write to you, of course,” Warrick said. “This entire courtship may consist solely of letters, for that matter.” They hadn’t moved from the stone bench, though the night was growing colder.

Lady Bridgerton smiled softly. “I wouldn’t mind that, it’s been far too long since I received a courting letter. I will write you back, and I’ll send you invitations to all of the events at Aubrey Hall. You can accept whichever you are able to and if that turns out to be none, that’s perfectly alright.” She looked down at her hands. “Of course, I would prefer to see you, but I know that will not always be possible.”

He gently took her hands. “I will come to Kent as often as I can.” He smiled a bit. “As for the next Season, I should think I’ll be able to translate Homer as well in London as I can at Ainsworth.”

Her bright smile was mesmerizing. “Then I would be happy to be on your arm at every dinner party and ball.” She must have noticed him wincing at that prospect. “Or not, if that is what you prefer.”

Warrick chuckled. “I have never been one for parties of any kind, but as you seem to enjoy them, I see nothing wrong with escorting you to a few of them.”

Lady Bridgerton smiled softly. “I think staying home for all but the most important parties would be a good use of our time together. We can have dinner while the rest of the ton is enjoying themselves.”

He smiled a bit as he took her gloved hand and kissed her knuckles. “That I will certainly agree to.” Her pretty blush was more than enough to make him want to kiss her but he knew it was highly improper.

She smiled playfully. “You know, Sir Warrick, my being a widow means that the rules of propriety are different. I no longer need a chaperone, I need not worry nearly as much for my reputation, and provided I am discreet, I may do things that are forbidden for young ladies who are not yet married.”

“Such as?” he asked gently, not ashamed to admit to himself he was very interested in her answer.

“This,” she murmured before softly and all too briefly kissing his cheek.

The fact that such a small gesture could overwhelm him when it was from the right person was one he intended to ponder later. _But first…_ “What about this?” he murmured before gently taking her face in his hands and kissing her softly. He had his answer when she immediately kissed him back.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been too long since Violet’s last kiss and she felt her arousal steadily growing. _No, it’s far too soon,_ _even if Sir Warrick is willing._ She pulled back, smiling softly at his bewildered look. “Forgive me, I don’t want us to get carried away too soon.”

He raised an eyebrow, a decidedly interested gleam in his eye. “But you wouldn’t object to us ‘getting carried away’ before marriage?”

Her smile turned sly. “If I am being completely honest, Sir Warrick, I wouldn’t object to it even before we are engaged.” When he smiled back, she added, “But I do want to wait until we know each other better.”

“Of course. I must ask, then, for you to just call me Warrick in private until we are engaged.”

“Then you must call me Violet.” She sighed softly. “If I may be honest, you would be the only man I’ve been with besides Edmund and you’re the first man I’ve been attracted to since I lost him.”

The smile Warrick gave her was small but it was so soft and gentle that it warmed her heart. “I am honored and I will do everything in my power to treat you and your feelings delicately. Since we are being honest, I must tell you that while I have never been married or even engaged, I did … sow wild oats in my youth.”

She smiled a bit, unable to be anything but fondly amused at his revelation. “Most men do, from what I understand. What about since then?”

It was hard to see in the torchlight but she thought there was new color to his cheeks. “I pour nearly all of my energy into my work but when I cannot subdue the urge any longer, I … bring myself to release.”

Violet gently took his hand. “There is nothing wrong with that. Women do it too.”

“Do you?” Warrick asked gently. “Not that I require an answer, I-”

“Yes, when the urge is too much.” She looked down at their joined hands. “There is something I must tell you now, before we cross any lines.”

“What is it?” he asked softly, concern evident in his voice.

“I still have my courses.”

“Ah.” Warrick’s tone was a mix of surprise and understanding. “I must admit, I never imagined I would sire a child, especially at my age.”

She looked up at him. “Would you be opposed to it?”

“No, once we’re married.” He smiled a bit. “A son would certainly put my nephew out of joint, but a boy or a girl would be cherished because you are their mother. But would you be opposed to having another child?”

“Not at all. I can only imagine how the children would react, though.” She tilted her head slightly, regarding him. “Speaking of which, how do you feel about having eight stepchildren, half of them grown?”

Warrick smiled a bit. “I find it somewhat intimidating, but the seven I have met are fine young people and I’m sure your Colin is just the same. Provided none of them object, I would be happy to take on any sort of fatherly role they would want me to have.”

She smiled happily, relieved. “That is just what I wish.”

He smiled back. “So until we’re married, assuming we marry, I will procure a few … er, ‘French letters.’”

Violet grinned. “There’s no need to be circumspect with me, Warrick – I know what condoms are, though it may not look like it. Friends of Edmund gave him one after Daphne came along but we decided together that it was not for us.” Her smile fell as she thought of her final pregnancy. “I wanted Hyacinth to be our last but I never thought losing Edmund would be the reason why. He passed shortly before she was born.”

“I am sorry for your loss,” Warrick said gently, sounding much more sincere than when they met. “While the past ten years must have been very difficult for you, I must admit I’m grateful that you have waited this long before considering any would-be suitors.”

She smiled softly. “As am I.”

* * *

Warrick laid awake that night listening as another storm rolled in and wanting nothing more than to sneak across the hall to Violet’s room. _But no, I will not dishonor Violet or Simon and Daphne by doing such a thing. Violet isn’t ready for that step and I’m sure no one wants a scandal._

Still, he needed something to get his mind off the lady. Getting out of bed, he lit a candle then pulled on his borrowed robe over his equally borrowed nightshirt before carrying the candle out of the room and closing the door behind him. He allowed himself only a moment of lingering in front of Violet’s door before heading downstairs to the library.

Once inside the room, he nearly dropped his candle when he saw Violet curled up on the settee in front of the fireplace, engrossed in a book. Like him, she was dressed for bed, her long hair braided over one shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms then take her to bed, but again, it was too soon and-

Violet’s amused voice broke through his thoughts. “I could use the company, Sir Warrick.” She went back to reading her book, a soft smile on her face.

“As you wish, my lady,” Warrick said, chuckling to himself as he walked over to her and set his candle next to hers on the small table beside the settee before sitting down next to her. She immediately shifted to lay her head on his shoulder, still reading her book. Utterly charmed, he wrapped his arm around her.

Violet smiled up at him. “I hope I’m not being too forward.”

Warrick chuckled again. “Not at all. I take it you couldn’t sleep either.”

“I tried. I even considered knocking on your door but I didn’t want to disturb you, among other things.”

He nodded. “I had the same notion, but another time, perhaps.”

She smiled softly. “The next time we spend the night under the same roof.”

Warrick smiled back. “That, my dear lady, is a promise.”


End file.
